Curtis Holt
Curtis Holt is a male Human in the 24th century who is a former employee of Palmer Technologies who worked alongside then-CEO Felicity Smoak in the Design Innovations department. After learning of the Green Arrow's secret identity and the location of the Bunker, he later joined the team as maintenance and tech support. While searching for Rene Ramirez to have him join the team, he took a beating from a group of street thugs. This inspired him to be trained and go out on the field. During his first time out, Curtis was jokingly called Mister Fair Play, after his' favorite wrestler Terry Sloane/Mr. Terrific's clean tactics; however, he was later directly named after Sloane's in-ring name: Mr. Terrific. Biography Working for Palmer Technologies Curtis created an algorithm to argue for company-wide pay rises, only for Mr. Dennis to intervene and ask him to use it to determine who to fire. After Felicity Smoak returned to Star City, he appeared at a board meeting to introduce himself and present her with the list of people. She called him back to her office some time later, but he accidentally arrived late. She began to get angry at him, but he explained his original intentions. As they were talking, Karla Groves walked in. Felicity was forced to fire her, which she was able to infer straight away. Days later, Curtis ran into Felicity again in her office. He reminded her that the list of names was double-sided, and she realized that Curtis' was on the flip-side. He realized this and acknowledged that it was okay, as it was his own fault, not to mention it gave him time to holiday with his husband. However, eventually Felicity re-hired him, along with the several people she had to fire, claiming that he had a revolutionary idea for the "technology of tomorrow", and would require all of the necessary manpower. While working on his project, Felicity walked in and Curtis showed discomfort. After showing Felicity a few things that he has been working on, Felicity asks Curtis to scan a playing card, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Curtis notices some strange things about it and Felicity says she gambles, saying she thinks her opponent cheated. She leaves and Curtis begins tests on the card. After Curtis finishes the tests, Felicity visits him and he offers to look at her phone. After making comments about her name, he presents her with what he found out about the playing card. He reveals that it is not a playing card as it contains proteins and receptors. Curtis says that although they can track him, their ‘poker player’ can track them faster. As they attempt to leave, they get stopped by Jeremy, saying he will kill the one who says where they can find the Green Arrow. Felicity says to run, while doing so, Curtis knocks down a shelf and requests to be told what’s happening. They go into a secret elevator into the Arrowcave, and grab guns to ward him off. While Felicity is firing a rifle, Curtis tries to crawl away but Jeremy throws a card and knocks a light onto his head. Felicity then gets him and admits him to Starling General Hospital. While Felicity continued to receive strange messages on her phone and showed them to Curtis thinking he was the one sending them. Curtis knew the code from somewhere but could not remember where from. He later tracked the source of the code to Ray Palmer's network and told Felicity that it had a message in it that she should listen to. She is skeptical at first but Curtis tells her about his brother and how he would do anything to hear something new from him. When Felicity finally listen to the message she noticed that there was something strange on it and ask Curtis to try and clean it up. He worked on it for hours but them finally found the rest of the message which revealed Ray Palmer was still alive and was in trouble. Abilities *'Biochemist:' Curtis graduated college with a biochemistry degree, making him a skilled biochemist. *'Computer expert:' Curtis is also versed in the field of computer science, having created an algorithm which would improve Palmer Technologies efficiency by calculating the necessary number of lay offs needed to balance the companies budget. He also deciphered Ray Palmer's message hidden in the form of computer static. *'Expert engineer:' Curtis Holt is an accomplished mechanic, able to invent new forms of technology, such as the spherical communication device and contact lenses with HD displays. *'Genius-level intellect': Curtis is very intelligent, this is evidenced by the fact that he designed a bio-stimulator to help Felicity walk again. Another example is when he figured out Ray Palmer's message to Felicity. *'Peak of human physical condition:' Curtis mentioned that he was a bronze medal Olympic athlete and a participant in the Beijing decathlon. Showing his athleticism while evading one of Brie Larvan's robotic bees, Curtis performed noticeable flips and free-running skills. *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant:' Curtis Holt has proven himself to be a skilled amateur fighter when the situation demands it. This is evidenced when the highly trained Roy Harper, an expert street fighter trained by Oliver Queen, attacked him and Curtis managed to land two punches on him and evade some of his attacks. Since joining Team Arrow and being trained by Oliver himself, Curtis' combat skills have gradually improved, able to hold his own for a period against a skilled assassin in Scimitar with help from Evelyn Sharp. Equipment *'Mr. Terrific suit:' Sometime after becoming one of the new members of Team Arrow, Curtis constructed a suit for himself made out of what would be ordinary clothes including his favorite Fairplay jacket. To hide his identity he has his hair held back in braids and he wears a mask in the shape of a T, covering his eyes, nose, and mouth, effectively disguising his face, it is unknown how it is kept on his face. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow members